herofandomcom-20200223-history
Homer Simpson/Synopsis
The story of Homer Simpson from The Simpsons History 1950s Homer Jay Simpson was born as the third child of Abraham Simpson, and the first (and only) child of Mona Simpson on May 12, 1956. He was raised on the Simpsons farm by his parents until they were forced to move out due to Homer spooking the cows by jumping out of a bale of hay and scaring them into giving sour milk. At some point during his childhood, Abe seemed to feed beer to Homer Simpson, but he quit drinking beer until he was older upon Barney's suggestion after he caused a multi-car pileup in his playschool car. 1960s In 1960, Homer experimented to see if he could push fifteen crayons into his nose, which resulted in one being lodged into his brain and being responsible for his current below-average intelligence. In the late 1960s (presumed to be around 1965) while Homer was between nine and twelve years of age, Mona went into hiding following a run-in with the law. However, before she started protesting, she took Homer and her husband to the Woodstock Music Festival, where Homer ended up briefly adopting the Hippie lifestyle (and Abe Simpson attempted to send him off to the Vietname War as punishment for wanting to be a Hippie). In 1968, Homer, along with Lenny, Carl, and Moe Syszlak, went over to a deep gorge for a nice swim, but the water was drained. When investigating why the lake was reduced to a muddy pit, he stumbled upon a decomposing corpse inside the pipe, greatly traumatizing him and leading to his occasional overeating. 1970s Homer attended Springfield High School and fell in love with Marge Bouvier in 1974. After high school, Homer and Marge bought an apartment at Springfield Place. During this time, Marge gets a letter accepting her into college. To pay for her tuition, Abe gives him a job at Simpson Lazer Tag as well as this, along with Lou Lenny and Carl, Homer is part of a barbershop quartet. When Marge becomes infatuated by her professor, Homer changes the band's name to Sadgasm and they invent grunge music. Marge realizes that she really loves Homer, and she goes back to him. 1980s In 1982, Marge became pregnant with Bart. At this time Homer was working at Sir Putts-A-Lot, turning the crank that spins the windmill. The two got married in Shotgun Pete's 24 Hour Wedding Chapel, a small wedding chapel across the state line. They spent their wedding reception alone at a truck stop, before ending up at the Bouvier's House, where they lived at the time. After failing to get a job at the newly built Nuclear Power Plant, Homer left Marge to find a job by which he could support his family. He went to work at a taco restaurant called the Gulp 'n' Blow, until Marge found him and convinced him to return home with her. As a result, Homer confronted Mr. Burns and secured a job at the Plant. Two years after Bart was born, Marge became pregnant with Lisa in 1984, shortly before the couple brought their first house. Homer's second leap to stardom was his success as the lead singer and songwriter for the barbershop quartet the Be-Sharps, even winning a Grammy Award (he later complains that a Grammy isn't worth winning). During his time with the group, Homer was frequently absent from home, which put stress on his marriage. After the group broke up due to creative differences, Homer went back to Springfield to continue his old life. Some time in the late 1980s, Homer drew up a budget so that he could work at his dream job, a pin monkey at Barney's uncle's Barney's Bowlarama. The budget included buying regular toilet paper and that only one of the kids could go to college. 1990s Unfortunately for Homer, Marge became pregnant with Maggie in 1990, shortly after he started his new job, and not being able to support his family, he went back to the Nuclear Plant. Since then Homer has started many jobs, including being a professional astronaut for NASA, but has ended up back where he began at the Nuclear Plant. He has nearly caused the destruction of Springfield a couple of times, after a nuclear meltdown at the plant and polluting Lake Springfield with his pet pig's (and his own) waste. Category:Synopsis